


Big Shot

by MadAndy



Category: Gamma Ray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAndy/pseuds/MadAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different path, and where it ends up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Although this tale features characters that share an awful lot of characteristics with the individuals who go to make up the featured rock band, it isn't them. I'm fully aware of that fact; they're completely their own people, and this is a fantasy based on their stage personas, interviews and other material in the public domain. No malice or impeachment is intended to the band, their families, friends, management companies or anyone else involved with them in any way, shape or form. No money is being made from this tale, it's written purely for the enjoyment of the author...and her readers. 
> 
> It's fiction. Enjoy it as such.
> 
> Notes: As usual for drabbles, this one just landed in my head fully formed. I believe that Kai actually went to college to study to be a lawyer—thankfully, he buggered off with Weikath to start Helloween so we were spared the sad fate described here! Written for the career path challenge on Rockfic.

****

_Big Shot_

He didn’t go to gigs any more. Hadn’t done for years. Once, when he was at school and then again when he was on National Service; but then he’d gone to college and it had all gone by the wayside.

He’d always thought he’d pick the guitar up again one day-

Leaning on the bar he watched his teenage son push his way to the front with his friends. That had been him at that age. Now he was a big shot lawyer with thinning hair, a great career, a nice family.

He watched the band, and felt hollow inside.


End file.
